<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted Heart by shotgunkitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312742">Haunted Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunkitten/pseuds/shotgunkitten'>shotgunkitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunkitten/pseuds/shotgunkitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina ran through the woods, tree branches crashing to the ground in front of her, grasping at her. Roots digging themselves out of the wet soil, wrapping around her calves, dragging her to the ground.  </p><p>She set them on fire, the angry, high-pitched screams of the trees filling the air as Sabrina got up, looking over her shoulder. She could see torches in the dark, coming closer.  </p><p>“Find that witch!” a male voice bellowed, others chiming in, faint calls of “Burn the witch!” following.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween! </p><p>Just a little one shot I wrote a while ago in honor of our favorite witch's birthday :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>The flames lick at my feet, their hearts full of hate</em> <br/>
<em>What they don't understand, they condemn</em> <br/>
<em>What they can't comprehend must meet its end</em> <br/>
<em>But I won't scream, won't give them that satisfaction</em> <br/>
<em>No, I won't confess my false interaction</em> <br/>
<em>As I breathe deep and prepare for my passing</em> <br/>
<em>I hear them chant, burn the witch</em> </p><p><em> (Shawn James – Burn The Witch) </em> </p><p>Sabrina ran through the woods, tree branches crashing to the ground in front of her, grasping at her. Roots digging themselves out of the wet soil, wrapping around her calves, dragging her to the ground.  </p><p>She set them on fire, the angry, high-pitched screams of the trees filling the air as Sabrina got up, looking over her shoulder. She could see torches in the dark, coming closer.  </p><p>“Find that witch!” a male voice bellowed, others chiming in, faint calls of “Burn the witch!” following.  </p><p>Sabrina started running again, her naked feet hurting as she cut her soles open on stones laying on the forest floor.  </p><p>“Stand and fight, daughter!” She stopped dead when she heard Lucifer’s voice whispering, her eyes searching the dark woods for any sign that he was there. “You could set them ablaze with hellfire without even blinking.” </p><p>“I’m not going to kill them!” She breathed, still searching the dark for a sign of him.  </p><p>“They won’t show you the same mercy.” </p><p>Her head whipped around, sending her white curls flying, as she heard a howl in the distance.  </p><p>“Ah, and here come the hounds. I wonder which one will rip you apart. Gwyllgi, Barghest, Gytrash – oh, or maybe they’ll even share.” Lucifer sounded almost amused.  </p><p>Sabrina narrowed her eyes, glaring into the darkness. “They won’t get me.” </p><p>The howls got closer and she picked a direction, rushing further into the dark. A shot rang out, followed by the rustling of wings as birds fled from their chosen resting places.  </p><p>“Lanuae magicae,” she whispered, the mortuary clear in her mind’s eye – but nothing happened. “Lanuae magicae,” she tried again, louder, panic starting to settle deep in her bones when she still found herself in the woods.  </p><p>“Did you really think hell’s aristocracy would make it that easy for you to escape?” Lucifer’s voice sounded closer. “Did you think <em> I </em> would make it that easy?” He stepped out from behind a tree, a predatory smile on his face.  </p><p>Sabrina stumbled backwards, her feet not fully cooperating. “What do you want? You have your crown and your throne back.” </p><p>He stepped closer, looking over her ripped dress, the cuts on her arms and feet where the very forest she had been born in had hurt her, turned on her.  </p><p>“You imprisoned me, made me the laughing-stock of hell’s hoards. You didn’t think I’d just let you leave, did you?” He slowly walked towards her, Sabrina stepping backwards until she bumped into a tree. </p><p>“Spread out, find the witch!” The voice from before rang out again.  </p><p>The smile on Lucifer’s face grew wider. “Should I let the witch hunters have a go at you?” </p><p>“You know they won’t be able to kill me,” Sabrina said, her chin raised in defiance as she spoke. Her celestial blood – his blood – had prevented it before and would do so again.  </p><p>“I’m well aware, daughter. But they can still hurt you. Maybe I’ll watch as they torture you. It won’t kill you, but oh, it will definitely hurt.” </p><p>She gasped as the tree behind her came to life, branches sneaking around her arms, holding her in place.  </p><p>“The witch is over here!” Lucifer called out, laughing as Sabrina’s eyes widened. He leaned in closer. “How does it feel to be betrayed?” </p><p>She spat in his face, the only thing she was able to do. “Thanks to you, betrayal has followed me my whole life.” The venom in her voice made him laugh.  </p><p>“So dramatic. A true Morningstar, at least when it comes to flair,” he picked a leaf from her hair, incinerating it in front of her eyes. “Think they’ll try to burn you at the stake? Or just shoot you like a rabid dog?” </p><p>Rustling in the underbrushes drew her eyes to the side, instantly regretting it as she saw the hellhounds stalk closer, their teeth bared as they snarled at her.  </p><p>“Down, boys. You’ll get your turn later. We will have all of eternity to teach Sabrina not to conspire against her father.” His eyes were fixed on her. “But before we do that, let’s take care of her co-conspirators first, shall we?”  </p><p>The hounds howled as Lucifer grabbed Sabrina’s shoulder, teleporting them in a whirl of blue flames.  </p><p>When the flames around them lowered, Sabrina tried to scream, but no sound came over her lips. Roz, Harvey, Theo and the Weird Sisters lay on the ground, their throats cut, blood pooling around them, their dead eyes open. She screwed her eyes shut, willing it to not be true – but the sight greeted her again as she forced herself to open her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she saw the hellhounds stalk closer, drawn by the smell of the blood.  </p><p>“I’m going to kill you,” she hissed, her entire being alight with rage as she looked at Lucifer, fighting against the magical restraints he had put on her. His smirk just made her struggle harder. </p><p>“Looks like the hordes already started without us. Such a pity. But the main act is still to come.” With grand flourish, he pointed to the left. </p><p>“No,” Sabrina breathed.  </p><p>Tied to stakes were Ambrose, Hilda, Zelda and Nick, all of them unconscious, bloody and bruised, their heads hanging low. At a snap of Lucifer’s fingers, they woke, disoriented at first but quickly catching on when they saw their former Lord, his hand on Sabrina’s shoulder once more. </p><p>Sabrina watched as panic crossed their faces, all four of them struggling against their bindings to no avail. “Please, don’t hurt them. Kill me or torture me for all eternity for what I did, but let them go,” she begged. </p><p>Lucifer laughed, a cold, menacing sound that made her blood freeze in her veins. “The time for mercy has passed. I told you, daughter, what would happen if you betrayed me again. You remember that little attempt at patricide, don’t you?” He looked at the stakes again. “Gentlemen, I think it’s time we begin.” </p><p>The Plague Kings stepped out of the shadows with hatred in their eyes as they looked at Sabrina. Asmodeus stepped up to Ambrose. </p><p>“It’s poetic justice, don’t you think? Your cousin’s familiar was a mouse, after all,” Lucifer said, the glee at her pain uncontained. </p><p>“Please, no,” Sabrina whispered. She struggled, tried to move her hands – and screamed when she felt and heard the bones in her wrist break. </p><p>“Sabrina!” Nick called out, eyes wide with fear as he fought harder, the need to get to her tearing him apart. </p><p>Beelzebub and Purson stepped in front of Hilda and Zelda, all three kings looking at Lucifer expectantly, waiting for his command. </p><p>“Let me tell you what is going to happen now, Sabrina. You will watch as the last people you hold dear will die, one after the other. The Plague Kings will call their legions to dispose of your family, but I will personally see to Nicholas. It’s a bit more personal between us.” A blade appeared in Lucifer’s hand. “I’ll be sure to make it last for a while.” He looked at Asmodeus and nodded. “Begin.” </p><p>“No, please, no, no, no …" Sabrina fell to her knees as a swarm or rats rushed past her at Ambrose. </p><p>“Sabrina.” She barely registered Nick’s voice. </p><p>She screamed, the magical bindings that held her shattering at her rage. </p><p>“Sabrina.” Nick became more insistent. </p><p>A circle of hellfire appeared around the stakes, protecting the ones within, as she turned towards Lucifer, her eyes white. “Enough,” she growled, her voice not her own as she rushed at him, her pain and anger spiraling further out of control with each passing moment. Sabrina gasped when she reached him. </p><p>“Sabrina!” Nick sounded alarmed. </p><p>She looked down and saw the hilt of the knife her father had held protruding from her abdomen. </p><p>“Sabrina, wake up!” </p><p>She shot upright, gasping for air, her hand flying to where the knife had been. Sabrina looked at her hand, expecting to see blood, but there was nothing. A hand on her shoulder made her start. She looked at Nick, her eyes wide, her breath ragged as her eyes and hands roamed over his bare torso, searching for signs of injury. “You’re okay,” she whispered when she didn’t find anything, crushing her lips to his. </p><p>Nick froze for a split-second, the force unexpected. There was a desperation and fear in his wife’s kiss he hadn’t felt in a hundred years. He pulled her close, his hand rubbing soothingly over her back as they broke apart. “It was just a bad dream, everything’s okay,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple as she took a shuddering breath. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he held her, whispering calming words until her breathing returned to normal and she relaxed in his arms. “Want to tell me about it?” </p><p>Sabrina leaned back a little, her hand grasping his, still desperately needing the contact to reassure herself that it had, in fact, been a nightmare. That he was fine. “I was in the woods, running from witch hunters,” she started. </p><p>Nick squeezed her hand, raising the other to brush her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. She leaned into the gesture and turned he head, brushing a kiss against his palm. </p><p>“Lucifer told me to kill them, but I refused. And then I heard hellhounds, they were chasing me as well. I tried teleporting, but it didn’t work. Lucifer showed up and threatened to let the witch hunters torture me, but then he teleported us away.” She stopped and shook her head, the images in her head still fresh and too painful to recall.  </p><p>Nick’s hand moved to her shoulder, his thumb rubbing gentle circles into her skin. “The next thing I saw were the Weird Sisters and Roz, Harvey and Theo bleeding out on the ground, their throats slit,” she whispered. He pulled her into his arms again when he saw her eyes glaze over. “Then he showed me you, Ambrose and the aunts. You were still alive because he wanted me to watch you die. The Plague Kings were supposed to kill my relatives, but he was going to kill you himself. I managed to break free from his bindings and tried to attack him, but he ended up stabbing me with the blade that was meant for you. That’s when I woke up.” </p><p>“Unholy shit,” he whispered. “I tried waking you up, you were tossing in your sleep for a while, but I couldn’t get through to you.” Nick kissed her temple again. “None of that is ever going to happen. The Dark Lord has been gone for a century. The Plague Kings are gone, we killed the remaining two ourselves.” He felt her nod.  </p><p>“And my mortal friends died decades ago. I know. It just … everything about that nightmare felt so real.” She took a deep breath. “It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare,” she told herself. </p><p>“Just a nightmare,” Nick confirmed. “Come on,” he said, gently tugging her with him as he lay back down, pulling her into his embrace.  </p><p>Sabrina snuggled close to him, her head on his chest and she let his steady heartbeat calm her down further, his fingertips dancing over her back as they lay in silence. While she usually enjoyed that he slept without a shirt for purely superficial reasons, the skin contact now helped to calm her down and ground her. Bring her back to reality where their fighting days were long past. </p><p>After a while, Nick pressed a kiss to her hair. “You know, last time you started having weird dreams, we found out soon after that you were pregnant with Cate,” he recalled. He smiled as he thought of their five-year-old daughter, sleeping peacefully in her room down the hall, named in honor of Hecate and so much like her mother in spirit that he was already dreading her teenage years. While he had – at least sometimes – enjoyed Sabrina’s rebellious nature back then, Nick had a feeling that being on the receiving end of that temper as a father would be far less fun. </p><p>Sabrina lifted her head, eyebrow raised. “Don’t even think about it. I told you, I need at least a decade or two, maybe I’ll have forgotten about labor by then,” she reminded him, swatting at his chest when he laughed. “Besides, I’d know if I was pregnant again. I had a hunch back then, you know that. Aunt Zee only confirmed it.” </p><p>Nick caught her hand pressed a kiss to each of her fingertips, watching her roll her eyes, but thoroughly enjoying the soft smile that slowly bloomed on her face at the gesture, glad that he managed to distract her. “I remember what you told me when you almost broke my hand,” he teased. “I’m just saying.” </p><p>“I’m not going through 13 months of pregnancy again anytime soon, Nick,” Sabrina insisted, but there was no heat behind her words.  </p><p>He chuckled. “Okay, okay. No second kid anytime soon. We have all the time in the world for that, anyway.” Nick looked at the clock on his nightstand. “Speaking of time – do you want to try to get some more sleep? We probably have about two hours, if we’re lucky, before that tiny witch down the hall will wake up and storm in here to wish her mother a happy birthday.” </p><p>She smiled at the thought of their daughter, already looking forward to the three of them snuggling in bed together for a while before it was time to get up. The small girl that had her father’s dark curls but her mother’s eyes and had both of them wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born. Those peaceful moments, the mere possibility to start a family sometime down the line, had been what Sabrina and Nick and all the others had fought for so hard what felt like a lifetime ago. To experience what neither of them really had the chance to growing up. </p><p>She pressed a kiss to his chest, right over his heart. “I don’t think sleep is happening again for me tonight.” </p><p>Nick flipped them over, grinning down at her as she giggled. “Then we should make use of that time. Maybe I should properly wish you a happy birthday, Mrs. Scratch.” He watched her eyes darken at his words, happy and a little smug that him calling her by his last name still had this effect on her, even after almost a century of marriage. It never failed to send the best kind of shiver down his own spine, the finality of it all, the small symbol of the love between them. The dumb luck that they had found each other when they were still so young, barely more than children in the witch world. His hand sneaking under the hem of the camisole she wore to bed made her breath catch, her eyes never leaving his as he started to push the fabric up. </p><p>She buried a hand in his dark curls while the other started roaming over his chest again. “You really should,” Sabrina agreed, smiling against his lips as he mumbled “Happy Birthday” and then kissed her, happy to let him chase away the last remnants of her nightmare with his touch. Other than the nightmare, her birthday was off to a good start. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>